You're my blonde beauty
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Caleb asks Hanna to marry him and they return to Rosewood. Adult-years story. Romance and a little friendship.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: Hanna Marin is 42 years old in this story.**

* * *

**You're my blonde beauty**

**Hanna Marin and her boyfriend Caleb are in Hanna's car on the way to Chicago.**

Hanna is wearing a short tight white dress and her white sexy boots with 15 inch heels and her black sunglasses. To Caleb she look like a cool rich super-model.

"Hanna, you're so beautiful. A woman's hot while drivin' a car." says Caleb.

"Thanks, sexy one." says Hanna as she begin to smile.

"I love you, Hanna!" says Caleb as he put his strong arm on Hanna's shoulders.

"Hey, you turn me on! Go easy on me, I'm trying to drive my car and if we crash it, you'll buy me a new one. This is a special 1970's vintage sportscar after all." says Hanna, trying to act serious and keep herself from starting to giggle.

"We don't have to worry, sexy Hanna. I've never met a woman who drive a car with your skill." says Caleb with a smirk.

"Aww! You're such a charmin' man, Caleb!" says Hanna with a soft sensual voice.

"I do my best. Before I met you I didn't care much for romance and love. You're the one who taught me how to use my soft side, Hanna." says Caleb. "I used to be hard-edge and over-macho before I fell in love with you."

"Oh, really?" says Hanna.

"Really! The first time I ever truly exposed my spirit to a girl was the first time I said 'I love you' to you." says Caleb.

Two days later in a hotel-room in Chicago.

"Hanna..." says Caleb as he open his silver and black briefcase and pull out a small dark-red box.

"Yes...?" says Hanna with a soft low voice.

Caleb goes down on his knees in front of Hanna. He open the small box to reveal a silver ring with two small pink gems and a larger green gem.

"I love you so much. You make me a better man. Every day you look like an angel. You're the love of my life. Miss Hanna Clarissa Marin...would you marry me?" says Caleb.

"Yes, Caleb! I really wanna marry you and be your sexy wife!" says a very happy Hanna Marin in a clear voice as a few happy tear fall down her face.

Caleb stand up and put the ring on Hanna's finger. "I knew you'd say 'yes' if I asked..." says Caleb with a small laugh.

"I've been dreamin' about this and it was even better in real life..." says Hanna with a soft happy voice.

"Good that I didn't smash those sweet romantic dreams of yours then, baby." says Caleb.

"I wanna be yours forever and have kids with you and love you all my life." says Hanna as she wrap her arms around Caleb's shoulders and kiss him with passion.

"That sounds perfect, Hanna Marin my sexy love." says Caleb.

"Awww!" says Hanna.

"So, Hanna..." says Caleb. "If we're gonna get married and start a family we need a real home. Do you want to buy a big nice house in Texas or would you prefer to move back to Rosewood...? Either one's okey for me."

"I think it's the perfect time for me to return to Rosewood now. Be closer to Aria and such. She's my best friend, you know." says Hanna.

"Then Rosewood it is! I understand your old house is for sale. We should buy it." says Caleb.

"Yeah, we should! That sounds awesome!" says Hanna.

"I'll make the call right now." says Caleb as he pull out his cell phone and dial a number.

2 minutes later.

"Okey, we can come and look at the house by the end of next week." says Caleb.

"I wonder what my old home looks like these days...? It's been 8 years since last time I was there." says Hanna.

10 days later Caleb and Hanna stand in front of the house that used to belong to Hanna and her mom.

"Welcome home, Hanna Marin." says Caleb.

"Nice to be back, for sure." says Hanna.

The next day Hanna run into Aria at the Rosewood Shopping Center.

"Hanna?" says Aria surprised.

"Yeah, it's me! Caleb and I are movin' back to Rosewood. We're gonna buy my old house." says Hanna.

"You and..." says Aria. "So you two...?"

"Were getting married. I'm goin' to become Caleb's little wife." says Hanna.

"Wow! I'm happy for you, girl." says Aria.

"Thanks!" says Hanna.

Hanna is so happy to be back in her true hometown of Rosewood close to her friend Aria and ready to start a family with Caleb.

**The End.**


End file.
